


Untitled Madison/Artemis Drabble

by Rain_cloudsx



Category: Wayward Guide for the Untrained Eye (Tin Can Brothers)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Nightmares, just two wives being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_cloudsx/pseuds/Rain_cloudsx
Summary: Sometimes Madison is reminded of everything she’s lost.Artemis is always there to show her what she has.(Wrote after Episode 5 aired on YouTube)
Relationships: Artemis Schue-Horyn/Madison Reynolds
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Untitled Madison/Artemis Drabble

Another nightmare. 

Madison sighed. Her body shook as she tried to sit up on bed and she hugged her knees to her chest. 

It was too quiet. 

It was too cold.

She always hated the night. Ever since Ryan... 

“Maddy,”Artemis mumbled, making the bed let out another large creak as she got out of the covers and cupped her wife’s cheeks. “Baby? You okay?” 

Madison sighed, melting into her wife’s kisses and leant on her shoulder. “Sometimes, I...”

“Hmm?”

“You’re more vulnerable in the dark. Sometimes, I worry if anything happens and-“

“Nothing’s going to happen baby. We’re safe here.”

“I-I know but...”

“Ryan?”

“Yeah.”Madison breathed. Artemis sighed, softly, and wrapped her arms around her. “I love you.”

“I love you two Maddy. Go back to sleep. Please?”

“Okay.”


End file.
